The Gift That Keeps On Giving
by PhaiFan
Summary: Alexander searches for the perfect gift for Hephaestion.
1. Chapter 1

_Sort of follows my fic "Healing Touch", but is fine on its own_

_As usual, I own nothing related to the characters, etc._

* * *

Alexander paced back and forth in his rooms, pages and slaves trailing after him, confused. He stopped suddenly, causing the page that had been on his heels to run into him.

"Okay, all of you OUT!" Alexander snapped. "You're driving me crazy. I'll send for you if I need you!"

The young men got out of there as quickly as they could, obviously quite relieved.

Alexander scratched his head and frowned. For once in his life, he was completely unsure of what to do and could not seem to make a decision. He dropped down into his chair, a pouty expression on his face.

He had no idea what to do.

His mind was focused on Hephaestion. The man had been working himself nearly to death, despite the injuries he had sustained in their last battle, and Alexander wanted to do something special for him. But what could he do that he hadn't already done? What could he give him that he didn't already have?

He was at a loss. He had been pondering this for days, quite aware that his restlessness and impatience was driving everyone else crazy. Hephaestion hadn't noticed, however. He had been locked in his rooms most of the time, buried in mounds of paperwork and allowing his body to heal. He was very nearly back to normal, fortunately. Alexander gave thanks to the gods that Hephaestion's injuries had not been life threatening and seemed to have healed quite well. Doctor Philip had released him to resume his normal duties.

They were supposed to ride out in about a week, after resting and gathering adequate supplies. They had a long ride ahead of them and he wanted the men fresh and ready to go. Alexander thought most things were in order and felt they would be well prepared. The men would be rested, the horses would be rested…Wait! That's it!

That was the answer! A horse!

Hephaestion had lost his favorite chestnut stallion during their last battle, sustaining most of his injuries after being thrown from the downed animal. To Alexander's knowledge, Hephaestion had not secured another mount.

A smile spread across his face. That was perfect. He would personally choose a horse and gift it to Hephaestion! He was determined to find the best horse he could possibly get. It had to be perfect, a mount truly worthy of his favorite general.

Oh, and new armor! Hephaestion's armor was rather beat up, and his sword had seen better days as well. Perfect! A new war horse, a new sword, and new armor!

Alexander grinned from ear to ear. Hephaestion would love them!

Once he had obtained the items, he had to think of a creative and fun way to present them to Hephaestion. Hephaestion hadn't smiled much lately, between being in pain from his injuries, being buried in paperwork, and losing his favorite horse. Alexander was determined to fix that.

He thought and thought, then a sly grin appeared on his face. He knew exactly what he was going to do.

He set off in search of his perfect gifts with a smile on his face. He couldn't wait to see Hephaestion's reaction.


	2. Chapter 2

Hephaestion was tired. It had been another long, mind numbing day of administrative duties and dealing some of his men who seemed determined to kill each other. He sometimes felt more like he was dealing with a bunch of spoiled children rather than the powerful Macedonian warriors he knew them to be. They seemed to enjoy squabbling over the pettiest of things. Hephaestion wasn't entirely sure they didn't do it just to get under his skin. If they did, it was working.

After finishing his evening meal with some of the other generals, he had excused himself to retire for the night. He headed back to his rooms, still walking with a slight limp from the leg injury he had received. He frowned, hating the feeling of vulnerability he had since that battle. He understood perfectly why Alexander didn't like to be reminded of his own mortality. It was a sobering thought, and he was uncomfortable with not being at his best.

He entered his rooms with instructions to the guards that he was not to be disturbed. He really just wanted to rest and wasn't in the mood to talk with anyone. He was hot, dusty, sweaty and just plain tired.

Stripping off his dusty clothes, he sank down into the bath that had been prepared for him before he had dismissed everyone from his rooms. The warm water soothed his sore muscles and washed away the dust of the day. He inhaled deeply, enjoying the scent of the sandalwood oil that had been added to the bath. It was his favorite scent. He closed his eyes and smiled, thinking how Alexander always loved it when he would go to him smelling of sandalwood. It seemed to act as an aphrodisiac to Alexander. It has been several weeks since they had been intimate in any real sense. They had both been very busy, and he had been too sore from his injuries to do very much. They had tried once, but it had hurt Hephaestion too badly and they stopped.

The water began to cool, so he stepped out of the bath and dried himself on a thick towel, then wrapped himself in his sleep robe and sat down on the side of the bed. What was this? Lying on his bedside table, next to his flagon of wine, was a rolled parchment with Alexander' seal on it. He smiled. It was obviously of a personal nature for it to be left here in his room next to the bed.

He poured himself a cup of wine and sat back against the headboard with the parchment in his lap.

His smile grew wider as he read. Hmm. Interesting. So Alexander wanted to play? He chuckled softly. Thankfully his injuries were nearly healed and he didn't suffer much pain any longer. If Alexander wanted to play, then play they would.

The letter explained that Alexander had some gifts for him. There was a series of hints as to what Alexander might have for him. If he was reading it correctly, it sounded like he was going to like this very much.

He finished his wine, and then dressed in a flowing silk robe and trousers. He slipped a wide silver bracelet on his arm and brushed his hair until it was as smooth and shiny as the silk that slid over his skin.

He knew he looked good, and his skin was still warm and scented with sandalwood from his bath. Alexander would be pleased.

Smiling, he left his rooms and set off for Alexander's quarters.


	3. Chapter 3

Alexander was excited. He couldn't wait to give Hephaestion his gifts, hoping it would lift the somber mood of his beloved. He hoped the letter piqued Hephaestion's interest without giving too much away.

A beautiful red stallion with a flaxen colored mane and tail was waiting in the stables, with a new blanket of leopard skin. He had ordered new armor as well, adorned with gold and made of the finest leather. A new helmet in gleaming bronze with a large white plum would complete the picture perfectly. He had also had a new sword made to his own exact specifications. It was as fine as his own, and lay waiting in a new leather scabbard. Wearing the beautiful new armor and sitting atop that gorgeous, big stallion…he smiled. Hephaestion would look amazing and no doubt inspire awe in all that saw him. It made Alexander proud to call him his own, not that he wasn't already.

Hephaestion deserved the best, and he was trying very hard to give him just that.

He sat, lost in his thoughts and wearing a smile on his face. He heard his guards speaking with someone, and the door swung open. He turned to look and nearly forgot how to breathe.

Hephaestion stood in the doorway, wearing…gods help him…all black; a black silk robe with silver embroidery on the edges, black silk trousers, a wide silver bracelet and his favorite lapis ring. A light touch of kohl lined his stunning blue eyes, and his hair was soft and shiny in the warm light from the brazier burning by the door.

Alexander swallowed hard. "Hephaestion…" he began, but found he was having trouble speaking coherently.

Hephaestion smiled, his expression smoldering. "I'm here for my gifts, Alexander." He licked his lips, his gaze wandering up and down Alexander's body. "I want them all. I want them now…" He walked across the room towards Alexander.

Alexander's eyes were wide and he felt his heart begin to beat harder. Hephaestion's look was predatory, and he knew he was the prey. He couldn't move, couldn't speak.

Hephaestion stopped in front of Alexander, a mere few inches apart, and ran a finger up Alexander's chest, up to his chin which he tilted up slightly.

Alexander made one last attempt at speech. "Hephaestion, I…" His words were quickly cut off by Hephaestion's lips. His head spun as Hephaestion absolutely devoured his mouth. He heard a soft whimper, and realized it had come from his own throat, as Hephaestion's hands wandered down his back to grip his hips and grind against him. He gave up thinking altogether when Hephaestion tore the robe from his shoulders and pushed him down on the bed.

Whatever he had wanted to say suddenly didn't seem very important. He watched with wide eyes as Hephaestion slowly and seductively stripped off his clothing, letting his robe slide from his body, his hands sliding down to hook in the waist of his silk trousers. Hephaestion was quite obviously aroused.

Hephaestion eased the trousers down over his hips and let them pool at his feet, pleased with Alexander's reaction. The man was practically drooling. Hephaestion chuckled. "Lose the pants, Alexander" he ordered quietly.

Alexander obediently wiggled out of his trousers and tossed them on the floor. He was quite obviously aroused as well.

Hephaestion crawled up the bed on his hands and knees, moving up Alexander's body slowly. He lowered his hips, rubbing himself against the hard length of Alexander.

Alexander's head was spinning. He wasn't sure where this all came from, but he sure wasn't going to question it. He loved an aggressive, dominate Hephaestion. Oh if my men only knew, he thought. He gasped as Hephaestion's fingers curled around him, stroking and teasing. He felt himself shudder as Hephaestion nipped and licked at his nipples. He reached down to stroke Hephaestion but his hand was batted away. He looked at Hephaestion questioningly.

"Roll over, Alexander" Hephaestion demanded in that warm baritone voice that sent shivers down Alexander's spine. Again, he obediently did as ordered.

Hephaestion caressed Alexander's backside and rubbed his own length against it until Alexander was squirming beneath him.

"Hephaestion, please…." Alexander panted.

Hephaestion laughed softly at Alexander's pleading tone. He carefully and lovingly prepared them both before sliding slowly inside until he was buried deep and their bodies pressed close together. He began to move slowly, teasingly, smiling at Alexander's attempts to push back against him, asking for more. He drew it out until he could take it no longer, then began driving into the warm depths of the body writhing beneath him. When he cried out and shuddered with his release, he felt Alexander's muscles contract around him and a stream of whispered curses and moans filled his ears as Alexander found his own release.

They lay pressed together as their breathing slowed. Hephaestion finally eased out and rolled over onto his back beside Alexander, who rolled onto his side to smile at him lovingly.

"Wow, Hephaestion. That was…well, just wow."

Hephaestion leaned over and kissed Alexander tenderly. "I thank you for your 'gifts', Alexander. I loved it."

Alexander looked puzzled. "Hephaestion, I haven't given you your gifts yet. What are you talking about?"

It was Hephaestion's turn to look confused. "But your letter. It said…I thought…"

Alexander suddenly burst out laughing. "Oh Hephaestion! I get it. My letter was meant to intrigue you, tease you a little. But I didn't really mean it quite the way you took it. Gods, I had no idea. This is quite funny."

Hephaestion sat up. He remembered the wording of the letter very clearly. "Alexander, you said you had gifts for me, and your 'clues' left little room for doubt, or so I thought. If I recall, you stated that part of my gift was soft, and part hard. You said part of it could be gripped in my hand and was meant to be thrust, and that there was a tight and welcoming place to put it. You said my gift was beautiful to the eye but strong and protective as well. And you said that the largest part of my gift would fit nicely between my thighs…that I would look amazing mounted upon it." He shook his head as Alexander continued to laugh. "What? What is so funny?"

Alexander wiped a tear from his eye and tried to calm his laughter. "OH Hephaestion! This is priceless." He stood and reached out his hand, pulling Hephaestion up with him. "Come. Get dressed and come with me."

They dressed quickly and Hephaestion followed Alexander out. He couldn't figure out just what was going on, and his confusion grew as they entered the stables.

Alexander pointed to a stall at the end of the stable. "Look there, Hephaestion. Here are your gifts."

Hephaestion walked to the stall and peered inside. He saw the most beautiful sorrel stallion he had ever seen, a big powerful animal with a leopard skin draped on his back. On a table outside the stall door was a brand new set of armor, made from the finest leather and bronze. And a new sword with a fancy hilt, resting inside a tooled leather scabbard. A smiled curved his lips as he finally saw his real "gifts". He began to laugh. "Oh Alexander! It seems I misread your letter! I thought…"

Alexander grinned and wrapped his arms around Hephaestion. "You thought I was your gift, didn't you? That I was giving myself to you? That's what you thought, isn't it?"

Hephaestion blushed and nodded. "Well, Alexander…you have to admit your letter sounded rather suggestive, don't you think?"

Alexander chuckled softly. "Only if you have a dirty mind. But I have to admit, I rather enjoyed your interpretation of things." He motioned towards the armor and the horse in the stall. "Well, what do you think? Do you like them?"

Hephaestion nodded. "They are beautiful, Alexander. I don't know what to say."

"You deserve them, Hephaestion. You have earned them. So, would you like to try them on? Do you want to take your horse out for a ride?"

Hephaestion reached and pulled Alexander into his arms, kissing him until the need to breathe made him stop. He smiled at a slightly stunned Alexander. "I love my gifts, Alexander. They are perfect, like you are. But, if it's all the same to you, I think I'd like to try out the other version of my 'gifts' again." He grinned wickedly, pulling Alexander by the hand back towards his room. "I seem to recall that the bigger part of my gift fit nicely between my thighs…"

Alexander smiled. He couldn't argue with that.


End file.
